


Idle Bedding

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: How about Tony builds Steve a fort? Like sheets and pillows fort??</p><p>Tony decides that the Avenger mansion needs a pillow fort, and to give a surprise after the super soldiers busy day. Bordom and creativity drive him to make the biggest fort he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt fill ficlet to help spur some inspiration after a prompt was given. Just for a little fun

Tony always had a thing for medieval history, ever since he had visited Camelot – no, even further back, he’d loved knights, loved the mythology of kings. You could even say that the Iron Man armour was based off a knight in shining armour, the one that Tony had always aspired to be.

And what was a knight and king without their castle?

_(A very bored king at that moment in time)._

Technically the Avengers Mansion classified as a castle but it had nothing on what he had in store.

 ***

Steve had spent the entire day exploring the city, and was absolutely exhausted. Going incognito so he wasn’t recognised was rather tedious, even though he was out of uniform; kids had their way of figuring out it was him. He enjoyed going to the Smithsonian and watching the kids run around his exhibition, as surreal as it was. Then he’d get the occasional glance from nearby kids that’d recognise him, only to place his index finger to his lips and accompany it with a smile which would result in either one of two actions; their jaw dropping to the floor or a smile that was returned.

Anyway, after his visit and return home, he was a little tired – not exhausted, but ready to fall into bed. His mattresses were rather hard, used to the rigid feeling of his own bunks, modern mattresses provided little to no lumbar support for the larger framed super soldier.

He took a couple of steps inside to see that all of the pillows and blankets, as well as sheets had been removed from his bed, stripped bare. His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped out of his room, calling out in the hallway for the other Avengers.

“Guys! My sheets are missing!”

Jessica peeked out of her bedroom. “Same here.” She frowned.  “I thought everything was sent to the cleaners today.”

Carol walked by, shrugging at them both. “Mine were gone earlier this evening, I guess they’ll be back later.” 

Even though they didn’t live at the mansion, they would use it as a resting place sometimes, particularly after missions if they were too exhausted or injured to make their way back to their actual homes. It should’ve been more aptly named the Avengers Hotel. But Steve was one of the few permanent residents.

_Time for detective Steve to get on the case of the missing sheets._

Steve lurked around the mansion, going from room to room to establish the situation. It wasn’t laundry day, no sir. According to his internal calendar laundry day wasn’t until two day’s time, and JARVIS wouldn’t let the sheets leave the mansion, there was a strong system in place.

Eventually he reached Tony’s room, taking a gander at the bottom of the door and noticing the lights were out. So Tony was probably down in his lab, which meant Steve would be able to investigate and check the systems to see if the mechanic had chosen to change the rota for whatever reason.

Carefully he pushed the door open, to see that it was unlocked. That was a surprise.

_Tony never left his room unlocked…_

Now suspicions were at their highest. Carefully he stepped in, hands raised to his chin, readying himself to punch out whatever came at him.

Then he spotted it.

A huge mountain of pillows and blankets, a small light in them glowing between the tiny gaps managing to escape – built around Tony’s bed was a giant fort of pillows.

Steve stopped and stared in awe for a moment, taking in the sight. This wasn’t just a pillow fort, this was a pillow castle with everyone’s sheets, blankets and pillows all positioned carefully to make a structure that actually resembled a castle. It was huge, proud, well thought out and of course was the brainchild of none other than Tony Stark.

 “Who goes there!” He yelled, knowing for well it was Steve, but he was never one to pass up the role-play.

“Captain Rogers, of the kingdom of Brooklyn!” He said, quick to latch on, after all he had been friends with Tony for over a decade, he knew him well.

“Proceed, Captain.”

Tony pushed down one of the pillows and Steve got down on his knees, his initial curiosity dissolving into a childish mannerism. They couldn’t be adults all the time, not when the both of them were deprived of their childhood with Tony being forced into education and Steve enlisting in the army,  plus there was always something about Tony that brought out the more childish side to Steve when they were goofing around.

Steve crawled into the large fortress of pillows and saw Tony, curled up in a huge duvet, sitting cross legged with an attempt at looking somewhat regal.

“So this is where all the pillows went?” Steve asked, tilting his head.

“Well I had to make a castle, take no prisoners.” Tony huffed, folding his arms. “You like it?”

“I do but there’s one thing I like about it the most… Asides from your attention to detail.” He gestured to what were supposed to be the turrets.

“What’s that? The moat? I know it was an awesome touch. Peter’s room had blue sheets so you know.” Tony’s grin stretched, dimples on show.

Steve crawled a little closer. “Nope.”

“Then what?” He blinked.

Steve tapped the tip of Tony’s nose and smiled. “The king inside the castle is the thing I like the most.”

“Oh!” Tony’s nose scrunched a little to the prod, before he lifted the blanket that was around him, scooping Steve under it and bundling him closer. “You know, a king is nothing without his knight.”

“Then, my liege, you shall have a knight.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Sir Rogers…” Tony tried to mumble between the feathery brushes of Tony’s apple tasting lips, pulling him closer.

The intensity of the kiss continued, their little secret being an adventure in its own, but after such a long day this was just what Steve wanted.

_"My liege…"_

_"Sir knight…"_

_"My king…"_

_"My love~"_

Steve’s fingers were threaded in Tony’s dark ebony hair, lips pressed to his skin. Blissful sighs and whispers escaped their mouths and caught in the moment, the engineer’s head leaned back, knocking at one of the pillows and then his bright azure orbs widened. “Uh-oh…”

That small knock caused a chain reaction, causing the mound of pillows to fall on the two.

_Castle Stark had fallen._


End file.
